


First breath of fresh air

by cinary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Short, Writing Exercise, first thing I wrote in years, i'm not a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinary/pseuds/cinary
Summary: She opened the door and the light blinded her. For a second she couldn’t see anything and then she looked at the sand, as bright as the light before. The ocean stretched before her eyes, it was almost all she could see if you didn’t count the bluest sky she'd ever seen.A short writing exercise of a woman going to the beach.





	First breath of fresh air

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short writing exercise I did some time ago. I'm quite satisfied with it, so I decided to post it here to have more motivation to maybe write something in the future ^^ I wanted to use her senses as much as I could so I have some repetitions, but I'll live with it. Enjoy!

She opened the door and the light blinded her. For a second she couldn’t see anything and then she looked at the sand, as bright as the light before. The ocean stretched before her eyes, it was almost all she could see if you didn’t count the bluest sky she'd ever seen. 

After hesitating for a second she stepped out. Immediately her feet sank in the warm sand, almost too warm. Slowly, she made her way to the ocean. She could feel the waves washing her feet, a warm wind blowing in her hair and the sunlight so warm it felt as if almost physically touching her face. For a moment that’s all she could feel and feeling was all she could do. Her mind calmed down, her muscles loosened. For a moment she could just breathe. 

She didn’t know when she closed her eyes, but when she opened them again she was more relaxed than she’s been in months. Finally having the time and energy to do anything she wanted was freeing and she couldn’t decide what to do first. So she looked around, took in all the trees and other plants around the beach, all the beautifully blooming flowers and some other bungalows squeezed between it all. So, exploring it is. With a slight smile on her face, she headed out to the unknown.


End file.
